


Flow Like Cider

by Klaroline



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: Tess is a bad idea in theory, but a very good idea in practice.Maybe Lois should start listening to the signs in her mind saying "STOP", but then, how would she ever experience anything worthwhile?





	Flow Like Cider

**Author's Note:**

> This show ended ages ago, but that doesn't make it any less gay (bi), and I love Lois/Tess so. I'm not sure if I like this anymore but I wrote it so here it is.  
> Anyways, I love commas, and can't write smut even if I was paid to, and so I don't.  
> I can't remember for my life where the title came from or what it has to do with anything but alas, it is what it is.

Tess impatiently taps her foot against the floor. Maybe she should fire some of the staff. Half of the material they brought her was essentially useless anyways. She rolls her eyes, and the elevator opens its doors in response (finally).

The doors are just about to slide closed, as a hand suddenly shoots in between them, and Tess blinks in surprise. She'd assumed the office was empty at this hour, since, well..there were literally no lights left on in the entire building.

In through the door came a ponytail, and attached to it followed...Lane. Of course. Lane, who grinned cheekily at her, before freezing slightly, as if she remembered something.

"I thought I fired you." Tess states, an eyebrow raised to accompany the sentence.

"Yeah, well." Lois leans back against the wall. "Technicalities." She continues, shrugging casually.

Tess hides her amused smile by clicking the ground floor button once again. Really, anyone else pulling the same stunt would've been less than amusing to her, yet when Lane did it, she somehow didn't mind. Much. It was still mildly infuriating, though.

They stand in silence for a moment. It's surprisingly comfortable, really, and Tess can see Lois eyeing her.

"What?" She questions, and turns towards her (former) employee.

"You're not arguing with me." Lois grins. "I knew the firing talk was just bull." She fixes her collar, Tess notes.

"Oh, you are most certainly fired, Lane." Tess deadpans.

Lois just raises an eyebrow and sends her an amused look, and Tess is once again faced with a surprising lack of annoyance.

"Sure."

Tess opens her mouth to reply again, when the elevator suddenly jerks to a halt, and the lights flicker ominously before going out completely.

"Seriously? Did you not pay the electricity bill?" Lois mutters.

"I can assure you this has nothing to do with me." Tess sighs and presses the emergency button. No reply.

"Well." Tess frowns. "Looks like we might be here a while."

"That's just wonderful." Tess imagines she can hear Lois pouting.

Suddenly the emergency lights flicker on, and Tess notes that Lois had inched slightly closer in the dark.

Lois leans past Tess and presses the emergency button again. This time there's a reply on the other end, a very apologetic reply once it's revealed who's on said elevator.

"We'll make sure to get you down as fast as possible!" They assure, before hanging up.

 

"Wonderful. So I'm stuck in an elevator with my boss. Just the way I wanted to spend my Friday night." Lois groans as she slides down against the wall, and sits down.

Tess, for once, doesn't know what to reply with, except; "Former boss." Lois just sends her a dirty look in return, and Tess smirks.

She joins Lois on the floor, studying the other woman. Remembers their first meeting, and she rolls her eyes. Lois looks at her curiously.

"What?" She questions.

"Just remembering your idiotic disguise. French maid, really?" Lois looks offended for a fraction of a second before she grins and shrugs, almost apologetically.

"You saying you didn't like it?" Lois actually pouts. She leans over and touches Tess' shirt collar teasingly. "Because you seemed to."

Tess blinks. Is Lane...flirting with her? Not that that's new, but this is much more...blatant. Well. She can play, too.

"I'm just saying-" Tess starts, smirking, and leaning in closer. "-that it might've been the wrong occasion."

Her hand rests next to Lois' thigh, and her smirk grows more suggestive. Then she notes..Lois' eyes flickering down, and then back up, a defiant eyebrow rising again.

"That so?" Lois doesn't back out, Tess'll give her that. Probably why she keeps showing up to work, even after the explicit firing.

"Mhmm." Tess' hand is suddenly resting on Lois' thigh. How did it end up there? She doesn't know. Just happened. Not very consciously.

Lois' lips part slightly, and Tess only has time to think that maybe this is a mistake. Maybe. At least it's a mistake she's going to enjoy.

And suddenly she has a lap full of totally-fired-reporter-with-really-pretty-eyes. Lois' thighs are pressing against Tess', and she's moving so slightly.

Tess' mouth practically waters, and she fists a hand in Lois' hair, pulling her forward roughly. Just as she fantasi- nope. There were no fantasies, not really. Just..musings. Very few musings.

Lois lets out a satisfied sigh, even if bright neon signs are flashing in her mind, saying "VERY BAD IDEA". Really, though, those signs flash quite often, and they're always ignored.

Tess flips them, and Lois is pushed against the floor. There are hands everywhere, pinning Lois' hands above her head, pulling at her shirt, and then up her skirt.

"Oh." Lois breathes out, her back curving against the floor, and her eyes falling closed.

This is not a good idea, but it's also not the worst idea she's ever had so, hey, she's going with it.

Lois pulls at Tess' shirt, and it might be slightly broken now. Slightly.

Tess' lips lock on Lois' neck, while nails dig into her thigh, and Lois moans, one of her hands traveling down Tess' back.

Bad idea, sure. It somehow seems like a great idea right now, though. She leaves scratches down Tess' back.

At the moment, it feels like the best idea she's had in weeks.

\-------

The elevator finally starts moving again, and their clothes are still somewhat whole. It's fine, no one else is left in the building.

Lois gets out of the elevator first, the warning signs gave up long ago, and so her mind is stuck on how nice Tess' hair looks now. She decides it was a good idea.

"You're still fired!" Tess calls after her. Lois turns back and sends her an amused grin before continuing out the door.

How infuriating. What kind of person gets fired and then continues to come in to work? Tess' mouth twitches slightly in amusement.

What kind of boss lets them?


End file.
